Panic! at the High School
by Those Band Freaks
Summary: Jess decided to move to her mom after 10 yrs of separation. Being a new girl in town she chose to hang out with losers in her school. Circle of friends are Panic! at the Disco members. Pardon the suckiness. This is my first fic.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Monday. It was another fucked up day for Jessica. Not just because she has to go to school. It's also because she's a transferee and it's not the first day of school anymore. She just hates being noticed as a new face in school. She hates pretending that she likes everyone. She just, well.. she hates.

Her name is Jessica Ann Gilmore. 17. She grew up with her father and she liked living with him. But what she couldn't stand was his girlfriend. So she had to move out and live with her mother. '_Everyone would love that'_, she cringed at the thought. His father's girlfriend can now have him all to herself and her mother can finally have her little girl live with her. But no one ever asked what she wanted. It's also probably because she doesn't know what she wants.

She doesn't know what else could be worse than her mom driving her to school with other students looking. She has never let her dad drive her to school and he would understand that. But couldn't ask that to her mom. It's been 10 years since the last time they've been together and she wants this mom-daughter bonding.

She got off her car and walked fast across the campus without looking at anyone. Just when things couldn't be any more embarrassing, her mother honked and yelled, "Take care, sweetie! I'll see you later! Love you!"

_ 'God, this is so embarrassing,'_ she thought. She could hear people snickering. Some were even pointing at her, "This is gonna be a long day, Jessica," she whispered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Her first class was Algebra. She was glad that no one was looking at her pass the hallways. They were probably runnin' late. She got to class on time, but there was no empty chair for her to sit on. She was planning to skip this class so she wouldn't get noticed but the teacher, Mr. Davis, came in. Everyone sat down to their seats, but her, _'Shit.'_

Mr. Davis saw her so he came up to her, "You must be Ms. Gilmore," she nodded. He went to his desk in front of class and asked for everybody's attention, "Class, I have an announcement. Tomorrow's fieldtrip will moved to next week according to our dear principal. And you have a new classmate, Ms. Gilmore. Say hello."

None of them greeted her and she could understand that because she didn't wanted to utter a word as well. She heard Mr. Davis mumbled, _'Wow, another friendly student.'_ She just pretended that she didn't hear anything.

The teacher noticed that she doesn't have a seat so he scanned the class and found an innocent young lad in the corner, "You! Mr. Urie. Stand up and be a gentleman. Give your seat to this young lady."

Jessica felt bad for the boy, "Mr. Davis, you really don't have to do that. I can just stand at the back," she insisted. She thought that the boy looked bullied enough and she doesn't want to abuse him, "You. Uhh.. Urie. You may keep your seat."

"Oh, but the loser doesn't mind. Do you Urie-nate?" A big guy at the back of his seat cut in while cracking his knuckles.

"I.. I don't. I'll just.. sit on the floor." The boy muttered. He sat on the floor next to his chair and as unwilling as he is, Jessica sat on his chair.

While Mr. Davis was lecturing, Jessica whispered to Urie, "Hey, I'm really sorry for taking your seat."

"It's fine. You tried refusing anyway," he whispered back.

"Are you sure you're okay with sitting there?"

"Yeah, but to be honest, my ass kinda hurts," she couldn't help but chuckle. She didn't even think it was funny but still she did. The teacher heard her.

"Mr. Urie, if you're going to continue distracting your classmate, you may leave this class," Mr. Davis said while still writing on the board.

"Sorry, Mr. Davis," he apologized, _'Why is he apologizing for something he didn't do?'_

"Uhh.. Mr. Davis. I'm the one who started the conversation. Not him," she told the teacher.

"Well, Ms. Gilmore, are you willing to go to detention for doing so?" the teacher stopped writing and faced the new student.

Jessica didn't think twice, and said, "Yeah. If you want, I'll go now. Willingly," the rest of the class' eyes widened with what she said. Urie looked at her and mouthed, _'Don't.'_

"Hmm.. Don't worry, you'll be going there later for talking back to a teacher and distracting a classmate," he turned his back on Jessica and continued writing, "Your first day of school and you're trying to prove something already. Trying to prove that you're a.. uh.. **badass**."

"Are you even allowed to say that, sir?" A guy in the front row butt in. The class laughed in a low voice.

"Mr. Wilson, you'll be joining Ms. Gilmore at detention later."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Algebra was over, so she took her stuffs and headed for the door. Everyone in class looked at her. She couldn't take so much of the attention so she looked down as she walked.

"Gilmore, where do you think you're going?" Urie called, "Are you seriously skipping the next class?"

"What? I'm going to my next class," she asked and looked confused.

"And where would that class be?" he snickered.

"I.. I don't know. Mom said she put my class cards and class schedule here," she dug inside her bag and found nothing, "Well, I guess she didn't."

"Gosh you really ARE new here," he smiled. She rolled her eyes, "I'll tell you what. I'll give you a tour here after class, you know, a little orientation."

"I have detention, Urie, remember?" she chuckled and waved the detention slip in front of his face.

"That's fine. I'll wait," he smiled, "But first, you need to know 2 things."

"And what are those?"

"One. The name is Brendon, and it's a great pleasure to meet you," he stuck out his hand and she reached for it and they shook hands, "Two. This is your permanent classroom and we're your permanent classmates for the whole school year whether you like it or not. So you better start remembering the faces. All you gotta do is wait for the teacher to come in and voila! You're studying!" he grinned.

"I see," she turned her back on him and continued to head for the exit but the nerd stopped her by the wrist.

"Whoa. Weren't you listening? Where do you think you're going now?"

"I'm getting you a chair. **Brendon**," she smiled at him and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

It was dismissal time and so the rest of the class went home or somewhere else they had to be. Jessica, of course, had to go to detention.

"Hey!" she turned around to see the Wilson guy running to her, "I'm Brent. You.. uh.. going home?"

"No. I have detention remember?"

"Well, I can see you're going the wrong way," he laughed.

"Walk with me there?" she gave in.

"Thought you'd never ask," he smiled.

So Jessica and Brent went to detention together. There was this old lady behind the desk and saw them, "You again, Mr. Wilson? What did you do this time?" Jessica looked at him with a raised eyebrow, thinking that he might've been here tons of times.

"Nothing," he chuckled. Then the lady eyed on the unfamiliar face.

"Well, who we have here? Did you get reeled in by Mr. Wilson?" _'Does he really get into a lot of trouble?'_ she thought to herself.

"No, ma'am. Actually.. I reeled him in," she gave her the detention slip that Mr. Davis gave me earlier.

"Ms. Gilmore?" she scanned through her records for her name but with no luck, "Your first time in detention?"

"Yeah and it's her first day here too. Can you believe it?" Brent cut in, " I think you should expect her coming back on the next days with us," _'Okay, what do you mean by __**us**__?'_

Jessica and Brent took their seat at the back and to her surprise, she saw Brendon and two more companies with him, "Brendon? What are you doing here?" she asked in a low voice.

"Oh hey, Gilmore," he smiled, "I forgot to tell you. My friends and I usually hang out here."

"What? Are you guys trying to be cool, badass or something? 'Cause I don't think it's-"

"What? No! You see, this is the place where the guys and I do brainstorming. Although, most of the time, Brent just sleeps in," he pointed to Brent who was obviously half asleep on the desk.

"I heard that, Brendon," he muttered.

"Wait. Brainstorming? About what?" Jessica couldn't help but sound curious.

"Uhh.. songs," Brendon hesitated. Little did he know that Jessica was very fond of music and composing as well.

"Really? Can I see some of your works?" she grinned.

"They're not actually finished yet so.. I can't show you anything," he said.

Seconds later, the slender guy beside Brendon couldn't help but ask, "Brendon. Are you gonna introduce us to your new friend?" The chubby one beside him agreed with a nod.

"Oh, right. Ryan, Spencer, this is.. uh.." Brendon paused since he didn't know the girl's first name yet.

"Jessica," she continued.

"Jessica! Right. And Jessica, this is Ryan. Ryan Ross. And this is Spencer. Spencer Smith," he pointed at the slender one and the chubby one respectively.

"Hi. I'm Brendon's new classmate," she greeted.

"Oh, god. Welcome to hell. You'll hate it here," Spencer laughed as he shook the girl's hand.

"In fact, you'll regret moving here," Ryan added.

"I doubt that," she chuckled, "I mean, first day of school and I'm already in detention. It's gonna be awesome. As a matter of fact, I love it here already."

"Whoa," Brent looked up from his little sleep and couldn't help but react to what he heard, "Did your school suck that bad?"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Detention was over. Jessica and her new friends were talking in the hallways about how the guys would do anything just to get to detention and meet up. After a few seconds walking and so, they met this huge guy from Algebra class earlier. To everyone's surprise, he threw Ryan his cup of slushy and carried on walking pass them.

"Oh my god, Ryan! He's gone too far," Brendon snarled.

"No, it's fine. I'm cool," he chuckled as he wiped the slushy off his face, "Get it? I'm 'cool?'" Jessica can't believe on how he could just laugh after the guy just humiliated him.

"How the fuck could you be fine by that?" she left them and run after the mean guy and turned him by the arm, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Listen, Gil-whore. You've been playing hero since first class. Do you watch too much cartoons?" He put his hands on her shoulder and lean closer to her face, "If I were you, I wouldn't hang out with those losers. 'Cause that'll be social suicide. And I'd suck on my dick instead."

Jessica removed his big hands on her shoulder and patter him on his left shoulder with a smile, "Well I wouldn't suck on this, motherfucker," she whispered.

"What?" the guy asked in confusion.

"This," she hit the guys balls with her knee and ran to her friends, "Run away, my bitches," he couldn't get up. But they still had to run away in case they get into more trouble.

They laughed on their way home after washing the slushy off Ryan's hair. Jessica had so much fun on her first day. She did things that she was dying to do in her previous school. Sadly, the day was almost over.


End file.
